thesimmingdeadfandomcom-20200216-history
Harl Davidson
"What makes you think that because you would aimlessly torture and kill someone for your own humour, makes you better than anyone else?" ''- 'Harl to Patrick within the House on the Beach.'' Harlequin was one of Niabur 's first characters, made at the same time as Kyle Connors. Personality And Appearance Harlequin is a small, 5"5, 20 year old, fun, open-minded and young adult who loves the aroma of fun and adventure. She has brown hair with young facial features. She has great agility skills due to her high interest in the adventurous side of life. Before the Outbreak Harlequin grew up in a regular loving family; where no major or emotionally heart-bre aking events occured to affect her life any worse than it should be. Harl wasn't the most popular girl within her school, but she did have her small group of good friends. Her father worked within the city council of Riverview, and her mother was a journalist for the local newspaper. She had an older sister, Candace Connors , who was older by three years who always offered a helping hand. At the age of eighteen she moved to Simcity with her sister and her brother-in-law, Kyle Connors, where Harl attended the city's university. After The Outbreak Harlequin immediately knew that all her friends and family in Riverview were dead, or one of the undead themselves, due to the m living in the centre of where it all began. Herself, Kyle and Candace stayed within their townhouse in Simcity, being one of the only safe zones left. However, on that one brutal, dark and gloomy night, the barricades went down- And walkers flooded in. They immediately tried to escape, unfortunately due to the large numbers Harl and Kyle got seperated from Candace. Harl and Kyle spent the next two days looking for her, until they lost hope and it becoming too dangerous. They soon travelled to Bridgeport , one of the few safe zones left standing. But Brideport soon became overrun as the barricades failed. They now have built their own small safe area on top of a roof of an apartment block, using resources from the apartments below and surronding buildings to help make it comfortable in this apocalypse. Chapter One Harl is first introduced in the first chapter, in the segment "When Night Falls, Evil Comes Out". Her and her brother-in-law, Kyle , they scavenge for food and supplies in a local store in Bridgeport. Chapter Two Chapter Three Relationships Kyle Connors - Brother-in-law They have been together throughout the whole apocalypse, looking out for each other's backs and making sure they stay safe. Their relationship is more than stable, and most likely would never fall apart, even in death. Candace Connors - Sister Candace returned during Chapter Two after being seperated from her in Simcity two months before. They had a great re-union and catching up, until she died after the Sunlit Tides Cannibal incident. This broke Harl's heart even more and left her emotionally stressed for a few weeks afterwards, until she came to grips with it all. Maggie Greene - Good Friend At first, they were only acquitances and never crossed paths. However, when Maggie and her family joined the mall their friendship bonded after spending some time doing chores and tasks together. Their friendship hit it's high point during the Mall Assault, where they were trapped together in the main part of the mall and tried to protect each other. When Maggie's legs were crushed Harl stayed by her side until Maggie told Harl to leave. Their relationship was stable until Maggie's death. Lillian Dylan - Friend In Chapter 2, Harl was about to be raped/assaulted by Lil's brother Cody. Lil had to put a stop to this and she made a drastic decision, she killed Cody to save Harl. Harl was greatly thankful and insisted that Lil came with the others to Sunlit Tides. Lil and Harl became quick friends and the began to look out for eachother. Lil and Harl bonded even more during the Mall Period, and their relationship is currently stable. Finn Harper - Friend Niel Crosby - Friend Trivia *Harlequin is also referred to as 'Harl', as it's a much easier to pronounce/type nickname. *Harl's sister Candace Connors returned during the "Townhouse Surprise " of Chapter Two, but later died to multiple gunshot wounds during "Survivors Vs. Cannibals " of the final part of Chapter Two, leaving her emotional unstable for several weeks. Category:Survivors Category:Nigalkins' Characters Category:Females